Our World
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Pada dasarnya, kita memiliki tujuh jiwa. Jiwa yang hidup dalam tujuh dunia berbeda tapi berhubungan satu sama lain. [AU]


**Our World**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

SasuHina

AU/OoC

Langit yang menaungi bumi ini tetap sama. Selalu terasa sulit terjangkau namun terkadang terasa begitu dekat. Bahkan bagi dunia ini, dunia gaib, langit tetap sama. Memayungi setiap makhluk di bawahnya. Merengkuh mereka dari angkasa luar.

Ini adalah dunia gaib, dunia paralel yang dimiliki sisi lain manusia. Pernahkah mendengar alkisah bahwa manusia memiliki tujuh jiwa dengan tujuh kehidupan berbeda? Ia hidup di dunia manusia, dunia roh, dunia gaib, dunia _elf_, dunia hewan, dunia tumbuhan, dan dunia dewa. Kali ini, kita akan menengok dunia gaib. Dunia yang diisi para monster, sisi lain dari manusia yang hidup di dunianya sendiri. Dirgantara serupa, hanya saja di sini berhiaskan warna yang selalu sama. Ungu kemerahan. Tiada matahari yang terang, tak pula ada rembulan benderang. Namun demikian, hujan selalu berhasrat merengkuh tanah pijak kadang kala.

* * *

Seorang pemuda _raven_ memandang langit ungu kemerahan nun jauh di atas sana dengan oniks menerawang. Ia adalah seorang kaum siluman dan iblis yang dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan gaib dari kedua bola mata hitamnya yang kerap berubah menjadi merah apabila ia menghendaki. Dunia gaib tampak hening. Penghuninya memilih kondisi terlelap ketimbang terjaga macam pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Tentu tak mengherankan. Meski langit di dunia gaib selalu tampak sama saja, tak ada rotasi matahari yang menandai, _toh_, mereka tetap memiliki pengaturan waktu yang sama. Hanya, perputaran waktu terbalik dengan dunia manusia. Malam di dunia manusia adalah siang hari di dunia gaib. Ini karena setiap penghuni dunia gaib memiliki tugas sedari pendahulu mereka untuk mengganggu kehidupan manusia. Kesesatan. Itulah tujuan dari tiap-tiap mereka mengarungi garis dunia yang berbeda. Mereka ingin mengganggu keyakinan manusia-manusia lain selain jiwa lain mereka untuk berhenti menyembah Yang Kuasa. Itu berlaku untuk penghuni dunia gaib jahat. Akan tetapi, perlu diketahui, setiap penghuni dunia gaib pun, lepas dari label jahat atau baik, dapat tak gentar menyerang makhluk gaib lain. Mereka, sebagai makhluk gaib, tak ayal dengan manusia yang dibekali perasaan. Mereka dapat memilih manusia yang menarik untuk dilindungi. Pun tentunya yang paling mereka lindungi adalah _kembaran _mereka di dunia manusia.

Sasuke teringat kejadian kemarin siang. Ia menembus batas dunia untuk melihat kondisi Uchiha Sasuke versi manusia. Dilihatnya sang pemuda manusia diikuti oleh beberapa iblis dari dunia gaib yang hendak mencelakakan sang pemuda. Penghuni alam gaib dengan intelegensi rendah yang perasaannya masih tumpul luar biasa. Tatkala penghuni alam gaib jahat berintelegensi tinggi hanya memutuskan menuntun manusia untuk menjadi sesat, penghuni alam gaib jahat berintelegensi rendah akan memusnahkan manusia, sedangkan ia sendiri tergolong penghuni alam gaib baik yang tidak berkemauan sedikit pun untuk melakukan kedua hal serupa penghuni alam gaib jahat. Maka, Sasuke lekas menghunuskan _kusanagi_-nya pada kedua iblis tersebut sebelum mereka mempertemukan Sasuke versi manusia dengan kematian. Itu tentu hal yang terburuk jika sampai terjadi. Kehidupan para penghuni enam dunia ditentukan oleh penghuni dunia manusia. Bila sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kembaran mereka di dunia manusia, jiwa mereka di dunia manusia, seperti kematian, maka mereka akan ikut mati. Penghuni enam dunia lain memiliki keabadian, jikalau mereka dimusnahkan oleh sesama penghuni dunia mereka masing-masing atau dunia lain, mereka akan hidup kembali sampai jiwa mereka di dunia manusia tercerabut dalam fase kematian. Mereka memiliki banyak nyawa. Itulah dasar alkisah mengapa pula di dunia manusia tercipta mitos bahwa kucing memiliki sembilan nyawa.

Seluruh makhluk di dunia pasti sama, mengalami masa-masa jatuh dalam cinta. Sasuke demikian. Ia jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Hinata, iblis wanita yang memiliki kemampuan nyaris sama sepertinya, kemampuan mata. Tentu ditambah dengan kemampuan lainnya. Demi yang dicinta itulah ia rela mengabaikan lelah usai mengikuti sekolah di dunia gaib dan pergi ke dunia manusia. Di samping menjaga anggota keluarganya, ia pergi untuk menjaga Hinata. Terkadang bila sang kakak, Itachi, berada di dunia manusia, Sasuke akan meminta tolong agar ia dapat menjaga Hinata. Membiarkan Itachi yang melakukan tugas pengawasan terhadap jiwanya dan keluarganya di dunia manusia. Terkadang, sang Uchiha juga bertemu muka dengan sang gadis Hyuuga yang tak intens berlabuh ke dunia manusia. Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata di dunia manusia tak pernah berinteraksi sekali pun. Sungguh drastis berbeda dengan jiwa lain mereka di dunia gaib yang cukup dekat dikarenakan kursi mereka yang bersebelahan di kelas.

"Sasuke, kau belum tidur?" Mikoto yang berteleportasi di belakang Sasuke secara spontan membuat sang pemuda _raven_ nan tampan sedikit terlonjak.

Wajah putih Sasuke menghadap wajah sang ibu. "Aku masih belum ingin tidur."

"Begitukah? _Ah_, ibu mendengar dari Naruto-_kun_ bahwa kau bertarung dengan iblis tingkat rendah karena mereka hendak mencelakakan Sasuke versi manusia. Benar begitu? Apa kau masih memikirkannya? Bertarung dan memusnahkan sesama penghuni dunia gaib bukan hal baru untukmu."

"Bukan itu yang kupikirkan, _Okaasan_."

Bayangan setelah ia bertarung melawan iblis kembali berkelebat. Memberikan kepingan ingatan yang menjadi satu bagai sebuah rekaman ulang.

* * *

"_Ukh!" _

_Sasuke tergerak menuju sebuah sumber suara. Tak peduli tangannya mengeluarkan darah akibat sayatan pedang dari iblis yang ia lawan. Ia lebih memilih bergegas menuju siluet seseorang yang dikenalnya. Hyuuga Hinata._

_Namun, Hyuuga Hinata yang ini Hyuuga Hinata versi manusia. Yang sudah barang tentu tak dapat melihat wujudnya. Kedua bola mata oniks milik sang pemuda penghuni dunia gaib terbelalak. Di sebuah jalan sempit, tubuh sang Hyuuga terhuyung. Darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya. Sasuke membeku tubuhnya. Seolah ribuan balok es menjegalnya dari sebuah gerakan._

'_Hinata-ningen … tidak mungkin!'_

_Sasuke menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tak ada satu pun manusia di sekitar sana mengingat ini sudah malam dan diperkirakan sang gadis usai mengikuti bimbingan belajar yang memakan waktu lama. Sang pemuda lantas berinisiatif menggunakan kekuatannya agar ia dapat menyentuh Hinata-ningen._

"_Atas nama waktu. Hapuskan batas dunia. Tampakkan wujudku, bentuklah aku laksana tubuh manusia."_

_Perlahan, Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Membawa Hinata versi manusia dalam gendongannya. Ia selalu mengawasi Hinata-ningen. Maka kata tersesat tak akan ia jumpai. Ia telah hapal jalan menuju kediaman Hyuuga.  
_

* * *

_Sasuke versi iblis itu lekas kembali ke dunia manusia usai membawa Hinata pulang. Kedatangannya di kediaman Hyuuga memicu tanda tanya perihal sedekat apa relasi di antara mereka. Sasuke hanya geleng kepala._

"_Kami tidak dekat. Hanya saja kami satu kelas. Kebetulan saja aku bertemu dengannya di jalan." Ia bergegas pamit. Tak ingin menambah rasa penasaran di benak para Hyuuga._

* * *

_TAP!_

_Sasuke versi iblis, Sasuke-akuma, tiba di halaman kediaman Hyuuga Hinata. Ia tak pergi ke dunia manusia dan justru memilih bercengkerama dengan sang ibu dan sang kakak sepupu. Ia tampak riang. Sasuke dapat menangkap sirat itu di kejauhan. Ia tahu, Hinata belum mengetahui perihal keadaan Hinata-ningen yang jatuh sakit. Bahkan, dilihat dari penanganan yang didapat Hinata-ningen setelahnya, sakit yang diderita sang manusia berbola mata lavender itu sudah cukup parah._

'_Hinata … haruskah aku kehilanganmu?'_

* * *

"Ibu …." Sasuke tertunduk.

"Kau memikirkan kondisi Hinata-_chan_?"

Kepala Sasuke terangkat. Ia baru saja hendak bertanya dari mana sang ibu mengetahuinya. Namun, interupsi dari Mikoto membuat Sasuke paham.

"Ibu sudah beberapa kali melihat Hinata-ningen masuk rumah sakit. Ia terkena leukemia. Penyakit manusia yang sulit sekali disembuhkan. Tetapi, ibu rasa Hinata-akuma belum mengetahui keadaan dirinya versi manusia."

Tak ada tanggapan. Uchiha Sasuke kembali menatap lantai tatami. Air mukanya begitu lekat oleh sedu-sedan. Membuat Mikoto tak dapat menahan diri untuk mendekap sang buah hati. Betapa erat lengan Mikoto melingkar di punggung sang pemuda.

"Anakku, kematian akan menjemput siapa pun tanpa terkecuali."

Oniks terpejam. Dengan suara gemetar, Sasuke menimpali perkataan sang ibu. "Aku tahu itu …."

* * *

Dari pengawasannya selama ini, Hinata versi manusia (Hinata-_ningen_), memendam rasa terhadap Sasuke versi manusia. Gadis pemalu itu selalu memandangi sang pemuda yang juga balik memandangnya. Sang_ akuma_ tahu, dua manusia itu jatuh cinta tanpa kata, pun tanpa usaha. Membiarkan segala berjalan apa adanya.

* * *

Hari ini, Jepang diteduhi awan yang lantas mendaratkan hujan. Sang gadis manusia Hyuuga terdiam di depan sebuah toko. Tiap menit sekali ia melihat arloji di pergelangan tangan. Seolah diburu waktu untuk sesuatu. Sasuke-_akuma_ memandang sang gadis dari atap bangunan lain. Ia tahu hari ini, pada pukul ini, Hinata harus menemui seorang dokter untuk pengecekkan rutin. Sang _akuma_ kembali membaca mantra tatkala ia berpijak di tanah yang tak jauh dari lokasi Hinata. Setelah yakin tubuhnya dapat dilihat dan disentuh, ia menghampiri sang Hyuuga. Tentu usai mendapatkan sebuah payung entah dari mana.

"Hinata!"

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sang gadis terlihat terkejut.

"Selamat malam. Kuantar pulang?"

Sasuke tak menunggu jawaban dari Hinata yang terlihat sangat tak percaya. Sang pemuda yang sesungguhnya _akuma_ itu lekas menarik pergelangan sang Hyuuga dan memayunginya. Keduanya berjalan di bawah naungan langit kelam tanpa penerangan. Akan tetapi, sangat mengherankan, keduanya merasa hangat. Padahal orang-orang di sekitar silih merapatkan syal masing-masing.

Langkah Hinata terhenti, sontak membuat sang Sasuke versi dunia gaib menghentikan langkah. Menjamin Hyuuga manis dari basah akan hujan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti seperti itu? Kau bisa terkena hujan!" Nada suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi. Ia merasa cemas terhadap kondisi Hinata, sangat. Karena, Hinata di sinilah yang menentukan kehidupan Hinata-nya di sana.

"Itu …." Jemari Hinata terangkat. Menunjuk seekor anak anjing yang berteduh di bawah daun lebar. Sang Hyuuga manis mengulurkan tangan, membawa anak anjing tanpa pemilik itu dalam dekapannya. "Aku akan merawatnya."

Sekali lagi, tindakan sang gadis membuat Sasuke kehilangan fungsi bicara. Seolah menjadi seorang bisu tatkala ia menyaksikan kebaikan sang gadis rapuh. Terkesima, itulah yang Sasuke rasakan. Sasuke tersenyum. Sepanjang perjalanan mengantar Hinata pulang, ia mencoba bercanda dengan anak anjing di dekapan Hinata. Hingga ia nyaris terjatuh saat anak anjing tersebut tiba-tiba melompat ke arahnya dan memberikan jilatan di pipi.

* * *

Di sekolah dunia gaib, Sasuke-_akuma_ memandangi Hinata-_akuma_. Sang gadis tengah bertegur sapa dengan rekannya. Wajah sang pemilik _indigo_ itu tampak cerah. Tentu, ia tak mengetahui kematiannya. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke melempar karet penghapus di atas meja hingga mengenai kepala Hinata.

"_Auch_! Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Gadis beriris _lavender_ berbalik. Merasa geram karena bukan kali ini saja Sasuke mengganggunya. Merasa diabaikan Sasuke yang justru melihat ke lain arah, sang gadis _akuma _melemparkan penghapus-penghapus milik rekan sekelas yang lain pada kepala Uchiha.

Keduanya adu pandang dan tertawa bersama.

* * *

Satu bulan pun berlalu. Sasuke-_akuma _sadar, Hinata-_ningen_ tak kunjung pulih. Benar, manusia sebagai makhluk superior pun tak dapat menemukan obat mujarab. Penyakit tanpa penawar yang menyodorkan sang gadis manusia penderitaan. Ia mulai absen menghadiri kelas. Tubuhnya kian kurus. Sasuke-_akuma_ hanya dapat menyaksikan tanpa mampu berbuat apa pun. Ia bukanlah pemilik waktu. Ia mengerti sekali kenyataan tersebut.

* * *

Sasuke-_akuma_ berjalan di antara pejalan kaki. Tentu saja pejalan kaki yang satu bangsa dengannya, satu jenis dengannya. Rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi, membuat beberapa jenis monster yang tidak kuat pada air hancur dengan nanah dan darah menggenang di mana-mana. Sasuke tak acuh, itu fenomena biasa di dunianya. Lagipula, mereka akan hidup kembali selama diri mereka di dunia manusia hidup. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan yang tak perlu.

Sasuke lantas terpaku. Beberapa jarak di depannya, Hinata tengah membantu seorang iblis tua yang tidak tahan air hujan untuk berteduh. Wajah sang gadis _akuma_ begitu cemas melihat kondisi para monster yang ada. Mengabaikan tubuhnya sendiri yang terkena hujan, sang gadis bersurai _indigo _berlari ke sana-sini memberikan pertolongan.

_TEP …._

Sebuah payung menghindarkan Hinata dan seorang nenek bermata tiga dari guyuran hujan. Sepasang _lavender_ membuka lebar melihat sosok Uchiha yang memayunginya.

"Kau seperti ksatria saja. Datang ketika dibutuhkan."

"Untuk tuan puteri, tentu saja aku akan menjadi ksatriamu."

Sejoli itu saling ulas senyuman. Wajah mereka begitu damai oleh cinta. Hingga di bawah rinai hujan, akhirnya mereka menautkan derajat sebagai sepasang kekasih.

* * *

Sasuke memandangi Hinata versi manusia dengan muka kusut. Ia tak tega melihat Hinata-_ningen_ yang kian hari kian seperti mayat hidup. Namun, ia tak ingin kehilangan Hinata-_akuma_ yang setiap hari bertemu dengannya. Yang selalu mencurahkan keluh-kesahnya. Yang selalu berbagi bekal dengannya. Yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. Sosok sang pemuda _akuma _tak berjeda untuk menghayati tiap-tiap kenangan baik dengan Hinata-_akuma_ maupun Hinata-_ningen_. Sungguh, ia tak ingin berpisah secepat ini. Ia tak mungkin mendustai Hinata lebih dari ini. Ia tak mungkin membuat Hinata-_ningen_ salah paham terus-menerus perihal kebaikan Sasuke-_ningen_ yang sesungguhnya diperbuat Sasuke-_akuma_. Ia menyesalkan ketidaktahuan Sasuke-_ningen_ akan kondisi Hinata-_ningen_. Tetapi, ia tahu ia tak mungkin memberitahukannya pada Sasuke-_ningen_. Ia tak boleh melanggar aturan dunia, bila tidak aka nada hukuman yang menantinya di dunia akhir.

"**Uchiha Sasuke."**

Sebuah suara yang familiar namun lebih berwibawa mengejutkan Sasuke. Ia berbalik. Menatap dengan mata terbelalak sosok menjulang yang kini berhadapan dengannya. Sosok serupanya hanya saja ia mengenakan jubah bertudung hitam dengan tombak sewarna di tangan.

"K-kau?"

"Aku Sasuke-shinigami. Datang ke sini untuk mencabut nyawa Hyuuga Hinata-_ningen_. Sudah tiba saatnya ia menghadap kematian."

Dengan kasar, Sasuke-_shinigami_ mendorong tubuh Sasuke-_akuma_ dan mengacungkan tombak yang dipegangnya ke arah Hinata.

"Selamat tinggal …."

Sasuke-_shinigami_ melajukan tombaknya. Hendak mencerabut nyawa sang gadis kala ia masih terlelap.

_TEP!_

Tangan Sasuke-_akuma_ yang mengenakan sarung tangan hitam menghentikan laju tombak yang tinggal beberapa inci lagi menembus jantung sang Hyuuga manusia.

Oniks sang pemuda berjubah hitam melirik sengit pada pemuda satunya yang juga serba hitam.

"Menyingkir dariku, Sasuke!"

Sasuke-_akuma_ mengeluarkan tanduk iblisnya. Ia kembali menahan tombak yang Sasuke versi _shinigami_ hendak hunuskan ke jantung Hinata.

Sasuke tak peduli sekalipun ia harus bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri versi dunia malaikat dan dewa, versi _shinigami_. Ia tak rela jika dirinya yang lain yang akan merenggut nyawa Hyuuga Hinata. Segala jiwa Hinata di tujuh dunia. Tidak akan pernah rela.

'_Kenapa, Kami-sama? Kenapa shinigami yang mencabut nyawa Hinata harus diriku yang lain?'_

"SASUKE! MENYINGKIR DARIKU! NYAWA GADIS INI SUDAH HABIS!"

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH, SASUKE!"

Dua Sasuke bertarung. Mempertahankan keteguhan mereka. Yang satu demi kematian Hinata, yang satu demi kehidupannya.

_TRANG!_

Tombak Sasuke-_shinigami_ berbenturan dengan _kusanagi_ Sasuke-_akuma_. Keduanya melompat, membuat jarak di antara mereka masing-masing. Bersiap untuk sebuah gerakan yang akan membawa mereka pada pertarungan. Hidup atau mati tak mengapa, _toh_, mereka akan hidup kembali selagi Sasuke-_ningen_ masih hidup.

Pintu kamar rawat Hinata berderit. Beberapa penjenguk tampak berdatangan. Melihat kondisi Hinata yang kian parah mereka hanya mampu menangisinya. Tak ada yang menyadari, di antara banyaknya manusia, tengah terjadi baku hantam antara dua pemuda dari dua dunia berbeda namun dalam satu wajah yang sama.

"TIDAKKAH KAU MENGERTI? INI TUGASKU SEBAGAI _SHINIGAMI_!"

"TIDAKKAH KAU MENGERTI JUGA BAHWA AKU, IBLIS, SELALU MENENTANG?"

_TRANG!_

_TRANG!_

* * *

Kedua Sasuke berdiri dengan napas tersengal. Keduanya telah terluka cukup parah. Jubah Sasuke-_shinigami_ telah koyak sana-sini, sementara bulu dari sayap Sasuke-_akuma_ berguguran.

"Jangan halangi aku, Sasuke. Bukan hanya kau yang terluka …."

Sasuke-_akuma_ mendongak. Ia sadari tubuh Sasuke-_shinigami_ menjadi gemetar. Dapat ia lihat pula ada air yang sama berlinang di pipi sang pemuda yang berada di depannya.

"Aku pun sama, Sasuke. Aku mencintai Hinata di duniaku. Aku mencintainya. Tetapi, tugas dari Dia untukku tidak dapat kuelak. Aku harus. Dia tahu yang terbaik bagi hamba-Nya. Tidakkah kau ingin melihat Hinata-_ningen_ lepas dari penyakit yang kian menggerogoti kesehatannya?"

"Kau …." Ucapan Sasuke-_akuma_ terputus. Kini, dengan jelas ia dapat melihat Sasuke-_shinigami_ menangis.

"Hinata-_shinigami_ telah mengetahui keadaan Hinata-_ningen_. Seharusnya, yang mencabut nyawa Hinata-_ningen_ adalah Hinata-_shinigami_ sendiri. Akan tetapi, Hinata-_shinigami _tidak mampu. Karena itu, ia memberikan penangguhan tugas kepada Tuhan sehingga akulah yang menerima tugas ini. Kau harusnya tahu betapa aku tidak ingin melakukan ini. Kau harusnya tahu bagaimana raut wajah Hinata-_shinigami_ sesaat sebelum aku pergi ke dunia manusia!"

"**Sasuke-**_**kun**_?"

Dua Sasuke yang tengah berhadapan tengah menoleh. Wajah Hinata-_ningen_ yang memanggil nama mereka telah semakin pasi. Kantung matanya kian hitam, bola matanya kian memudarkan cahaya harapan akan kehidupan.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" Sasuke-_shinigami_ bertanya. Air mata masih mengalir tak berhenti.

"Ya, aku bisa melihat Sasuke ada dua."

Pernyataan Hinata sontak mengejutkan Sasuke-akuma dan Sasuke-shinigami. Sasuke-akuma tak merasa ia menggunakan kekuatan untuk dapat menampakkan diri di hadapan Hinata.

Tangan Sasuke-_akuma_ terkulai ke bawah. _Kusanagi_-nya jatuh menyapa lantai. Ia pernah mempelajari hal ini di sekolah. Ketika manusia sanggup melihat jiwa-jiwanya di enam dunia, itu adalah tanda bahwa ia akan bersatu menjadi satu jiwa untuk menghadap sang pencipta usai kematian. Tanda bahwa Hinata bersiap menjumpai ajalnya. Tangan Tuhan memang yang memiliki kendali. Sasuke-_akuma_ mulai meneteskan air mata. Merasa lemah akan keadaan. Ia hanyalah iblis, makhluk yang menentang. Sisi gelap dari jiwa Sasuke-_ningen_.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kalian berdua menangis?"

Langkah Sasuke-_shinigami _mendekat pada ranjang tempat Hinata-_ningen_ terbaring. Tombak di tangannya telah tergenggam erat. "Hi—"

**BRAKKK!**

"**HINATA!"**

Sosok yang sama persis dengan dua pemuda di dalam ruangan memasuki kamar. Ia lantas berlari mendekap sosok Hinata. Menciptakan rona merah di wajah pucat sang Hyuuga. Sang gadis menitikan air mata. Dekapan yang sang pemuda, Sasuke-_ningen_, berikan dibalas olehnya. Seakan itu adalah dekapan pertama dan terakhir keduanya.

"Aku minta maaf! Aku tak pernah tahu keadaanmu! Aku hanya tahu bahwa kau sakit. Aku ingin membesukmu. Tapi, aku tahu, kita bahkan belum pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Aku … aku tidak percaya ketika mendapatkan berita kondisimu kritis. Aku tidak percaya kau mengidap penyakit seberat itu! Tiba-tiba rasa takut akan kehilanganmu menyeruak, Hinata! Aku takut kau meninggalkanku!"

"Sasuke-_kun_, s-sejak dahulu aku selalu ingin berbicara denganmu. Tapi, aku pun terlalu pasif untuk memulainya."

"Hinata—"

"—_**OHOK**_!" Hinata versi manusia terbatuk, mengalirkan darah segar dalam jumlah banyak. Menumpahkan pula cairan itu di dada bidang sang pemuda Uchiha.

"Aku bahagia, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tahu kau begitu baik kepadaku. Keluargaku bilang kau pernah menolongku saat aku jatuh pernah melindungiku dari hujan. Kau baik."

Sasuke-_ningen_ tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hinata-_ningen_. Tentu saja, karena kebaikan-kebaikan itu dilakukan oleh Sasuke-_akuma_. Sasuke-_ningen_ lantas menyadari bahwa tubuh Hinata mulai melemah. Sang Hyuuga bahkan terlihat tidak sanggup mengangkat tangannya sama sekali.

"Aku rasa waktuku sudah habis. Aku bahkan bisa melihat tiga Sasuke. Ketiganya melihatku dengan air mata yang berlinang. Sangat indah."

Oniks Sasuke-_ningen_ terarah pada sudut ruangan yang dilihat Hinata-_ningen_. Tak ada apa pun di sana. Menghasilkan sensasi yang membuat bulu roma berdiri.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_. J-jujur saja … aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. A-aku tahu, sejak dulu kau selalu memerhatikanku dari kejauhan. Aku tahu itu."

Kali ini Sasuke-_ningen_ mengerti, karena ia memang senantiasa memandangi Hinata-_ningen_. Meskipun hanya dari kejauhan, tak mengapa baginya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku akan pergi dengan rasa bahagia. Bukankah i-itu bagus?"

"Hinata!" Sasuke-_ningen_ meletakkan kepala Hinata di dada bidangnya. Mengistirahatkan tubuh sang Hyuuga manis agar ia merasa nyaman. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kelopak mata Hinata-_ningen_ mulai tertutup rapat. Namun, seulas senyuman menghiasi bibirnya. "A-aku juga, Sasuke-_kun_. _Aishitteru_."

Guyuran hujan yang mengecup bumi meredamkan teriakan Sasuke-_ningen_. Sasuke-_akuma_ berlutut, menutup kedua wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Hanya ia yang dapat melihat tombak yang Sasuke-_shinigami_ hunuskan di jantung Hinata dari belakang tubuh sang gadis. Ia sadar, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tahu ia tak dapat menyalahkan Sasuke-_shinigami_. Seperti yang sang ibu katakan, setiap yang hidup akan kembali pada kematian. Seperti pada awal mereka belum dihidupkan. Bertemu Tuhan.

* * *

Sasuke-_shinigami_ berdiri di pilar yang ada di kediaman Hyuuga sementara Sasuke-_akuma_ duduk di salah satu dahan pepohonan. Jarak keduanya yang berdekatan membuat mereka terlibat dalam percakapan.

"Setelah ini kau akan kembali ke duniamu?" Sang _akuma_ bertanya pada sang _shinigami_.

"Tentu saja. Aku masih memiliki kehidupan di dunia sana. Setidaknya sampai Tuhan memberikan titah padaku untuk mencabut nyawa Sasuke-_ningen_. Nyawaku sendiri."

"Kau benar. Tapi, aku rasa diri kita yang manusia jauh lebih beruntung. Ia masih dapat bertemu dengan Hinata meski hanya tinggal jasad semata. Tidak seperti kita, ketika kita kembali ke dunia kita, tubuh Hinata telah menjadi debu."

Sang _shinigami raven_ tersenyum pahit. "Ya. Tapi, setidaknya, kita pun masih bisa mengunjungi makam Hinata-_ningen_."

"Kau benar." Sang _akuma_ mendongak. "Selama masih hidup, jagalah waktu sebaik-baiknya."

"Karena waktu yang didapatkan oleh kita, hanya fana belaka," sambung Sasuke-_shinigami_.

Dua pemuda kembar berlainan dunia lantas beranjak dari sana. Fajar mulai menyingsing, menandakan bahwa Sasuke-_akuma_ tak boleh berdiam diri di sana lebih lama lagi atau ia akan dikurung dalam penjara roh oleh Sasuke-_seishin_.

"Kau masih akan di sini?" Ia melempar pertanyaan pada sang _shinigami _yang dibalas dengan _hn_ bermakna "iya".

Sang _akuma_ berdecih. Ia meraih _kusanagi_ dan menempatkannya kembali di punggung. Sebuah lambaian tangan menjadi salam perpisahan dengan sang _shinigami_ bagai pinang dibelah dua dengannya itu. Sang_ akuma_ mengibaskan sayap hitam yang sebelumnya terlipat, lantas ia menghilang bersama sapuan angin. Melewati batas waktu kembali pada dunianya sendiri. Dunia tanpa Hinata di sana.

Hari itu, prosesi kehilangan terjadi. Satu dari sekian banyak prosesi-prosesi yang ada di muka bumi di mana pun. Di antara tujuh dunia. Bukan akhir kisah dari sebuah tema kehidupan, tapi menjadi akhir kisah cinta dari pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Di bawah atap langit, alkisah hidup dunia berbeda yang ada.

**FIN**

* * *

**Note :**

_Akuma _: Iblis

_Ningen : _Manusia

_Shinigami : _Pencabut nyawa

_Seishin : _Roh

_**Thanks for reading!**_

—**Grey Chocolate, 2013.**


End file.
